Skill info
Skills are perks recieved when the store levels up. Types of skill There are 8 types of skill: *Famous *Silver-Tongued *Leadership *Innovation *Adventurer *Mercantile *Ruthless *Protector These can be acquired after each day if the store levels up. Effects Very briefly, the effects of each skill are as follows: Famous - increases customers to your store Silver-Tongued - Allows you to haggle harder and make suggestions (see customers). Each point provides 1% success rate to a haggle or suggestion (the rating appears after a haggle is attempted) --- (ADD IN)( Suggestion Seems to be a scale effect from higher quality goods to lower quality goods. The scale effect must be on the base of the computer side and not your skill effect. I always seem to get above 10% besides with No-Use items. All No-Use items are always 0%)--- Leadership - Slightly increases each of your worker's stats. (Probably provides 1 or 0.5 boost for all crafting skills per point) Innovation - Increases your research speed. (Same as above, but for innovation skill) Adventurer - Increases the success rate of quests. It also increases the rate of appearance of questing adventurers. Mercantile - Increases the fair price (Market Price) of all items, allowing you to haggle harder. Customers will also offer higher base prices. Ruthless - Makes your thugs more effective. Protector - Grants you protection from thugs. Advice Not every skill is worthwhile, and some you'll want to keep your 100 starting tokens to change once or twice!!: Silver-Tongued and mercantile shouldn't be BOTH taken at low levels. Specialize! Famous - good in the beginning so you can spam small items and make a profit multiplied by the number of customers! The number of customers is directly multiplicative of the numbers of sales and at the very beginning you want all the customers you can get! This is always one of the great skills if you're not high-level AND specialized in something very specific like adventurer. Famous pays off right away in money and EXP. Unlike anything else it involves you having to click faster because of having more customers... Silver-Tongued - With enough points: imagine you can make ALL your customers that want something be convinced to buy the most expensive/profitable item they can use in the store with almost certain success? And if they want something expensive enough you can haggle them up always? Then your profit is only capped by your worker productivity and you can even buy stuff off customers more often as you can always risk the haggle! Of course it takes about 60 to get them to accept a similar enough item to their request, after that put your points elsewhere. Leadership - It's a slight increase to the item-creation-speed stats. If you manage to get too many customers, get all 4 workshops and production-speed/learning speed improvements before considering putting points in leadership. Innovation - Each point in innovation will boost your workers' innovation skill by 2. This will not show up in the worker stat screen, but it will show in hourly pop-up stats. The time it takes to research a recipe is a certain (hidden) amount of points divided by innovation skill. This means that if your worker has 30 innovation points, 15 points in this skill will halve research times. However, once you research everything it is useless, so you might want to change your skills to some permanent high-level-optimized style since this is a beginner's skill. Or if you're filthy rich and have high level workers and are willing to spend 100 tokens, put all points in reseach, research everything, then put points elsewhere. Adventurer - At higher skill levels, this makes adventurer success rate very high, gives you lots of adventurers in your shop and it's one of the biggest high level player item/money maker in the game according to many players. Mercantile - Reports are confusing. If customers start their price higher, it's always a good skill but also means less % of haggling success since the price is near market price anyhow! Or does the haggle price % not move because "you can haggle harder"? Or does it makes a succesful haggle more efficient? No one will know until someone puts at least 20 points it and does some statistics. Some high level players that never swapped their points around like this skill a lot. Unlike Adventurer skill, this nets you more SHOP EXPERIENCE. Ruthless - Makes your thugs more effective if your shopkeeper level is under 15 it's useless. Thugs can get you more customers at the expense of another store and so on, but only the higher level players know if it's worthwhile. There are always enough guildless players to target even at higher levels as people eventually get kicked off guilds for quitting or being absent 2 days. Still not a favorite... Protector - Depends on how often you see thugs annoy you. Getting a large guild (relatively inexpensive at higher levels) or being too low level to be a worthy target is DEFINITELY a better option.